


The Definition of Coopertition

by triedpklove



Category: First Robotics Competition
Genre: ..maybe, Crack, Divorce, FIRST robotics - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, i wrote this for my friends i promise serious fics will return—, sometimes meetings can get spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: Naveed and Soren get TRAPPED IN MATROMONY GAME OVER!!!!!!!!!! ft junha





	1. Chapter 1

very cool:)


	2. UH OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

they got divorced soon after. Now naveed is in love with junha and soren is heartbroken. :(

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
